


A Truth in the End?

by Sagefox



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Oma Kokichi Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagefox/pseuds/Sagefox
Summary: A one-shot of Kokichi Oma's last moments





	A Truth in the End?

Kokichi stopped the camera and hydraulic press simultaneously. He held himself back from grunting in pain. The strike-9 poison was running through his veins. That damn assassin. If it wasn't for her then maybe his first plan would have worked. Then he mentally shook his head. No. That was always just a temporary pause. He knew the mastermind would do something to make this happen. That wasn’t avoidable.

That's why he kidnapped Kaito and prepared this script and plan. The level of pain, from the poison Maki chose, wasn't ideal though. As time passed, it was getting harder and harder for him to think straight through it. At least it was slow acting to give him plenty of time to pull this off. 

"Alright! Kaito it's my turn. Stop hogging the press!" Kokichi said enthusiastically with a childish sparkle in his eye. 

"You really are a sick bastard," Kaito said crawling off the press slowly careful not to move his jacket at all. 

"Your bedside manner could really use some work. I am dying, you know," Kokichi said feigning a wounded expression. He walked steadily as possible down the stairs. Near the end of the stairs though he felt his legs give way and fell. He braced himself for impact. Hands over his head but instead of a fall he felt himself being caught. "Kaito?" he said opening his eyes. Yeah. It was Kaito. Of course, it was. Why would he question that? His mind must be processing slower and he knew it. They had to hurry. 

Kaito put Kokichi’s arm around his shoulder. Kaito was having some trouble carrying his weight though, and he was slightly worried Kaito wouldn’t survive through the trial. Though if anyone was stubborn enough to make it on sheer will; Kaito would be that person. That was one thing he was good for. Kokichi then noticed his own focus was drifting and decided to prioritize his thoughts. He just had to focus on getting on the press. That is all that mattered. With that, he started to walk again on his own the best he could. 

"That's it! Come on you can do it!" Kaito said. He was sweating hard from having to support Kokichi as far as he did.

Kokichi heard him and nodded. He finally got to the press and crawled on. Kaito positioned his arm to match where his was before. 

Laying there with nothing to do but look up at the press. Kokichi could hear his heart pound in his ears. Soon his part in this…. game would be over. Kaito was slowly making his way up to the controls.

Not long after, the lift started to lower again. He wanted to move but forced himself to stay. "I deserve this," he mumbled to himself barely audible as the lift lowered. He closed his eyes and seconds later he was gone.


End file.
